


An Appendectomy, a Secret, and a Kiss

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste is freaking out, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, Awkward Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Blushing Adrien Agreste, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gift Fic, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Marinette had an appedectomy, Secrets Revealed, morphine and secrets don't mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Marinette collapsed one evening with Chat Noir. Turns out she had appendicitis and needed surgery. Adrien/Chat Noir has never been so scared as he was at that moment. He stays at the hospital, refusing to leave until he could sit with her and know she'd be okay. He never counted on being granted such a request, let alone learning a few secrets about his friend and classmate, including her secret identity as Ladybug.Now, he's freaking out and wondering what he should do with this information.This story is what happens next for him as he visits her at home and soon makes a few new discoveries.





	An Appendectomy, a Secret, and a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marauderluverz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauderluverz/gifts).



> This story was requested by a recent follower giveaway winner on Tumblr. The request was made for a blushy, awkward Adrien after learning Marinette is Ladybug. 
> 
> This story is the result though I fear Adrien might be a bit angsty in his blushing awkwardness. I might try another crack at it soon, but until then, I hope you enjoy this cute story that's been bugging me to be written.

_Marinette is Ladybug._

_Marinette has a crush on Chat Noir._

_She’s been right under his nose this whole time._

_How had he not noticed before?_

_How could he ever face her again?_

_Would she even take him seriously if she knew who he was?_

So many thoughts and questions swirled in his mind as he sank into his chair at school that day. He’d had the entire weekend to digest all this news, reliving that moment in the hospital over and over again. For the life of him, he still thought he’d dreamt it. It couldn’t be possible that his world could be so right yet so wrong at the same time.

“Earth to Adrien.” A slap on his back brought him out his thoughts, his gaze focusing on his best friend. Nino smiled. “Dude, you were out there. What’s up with you? Your dad on your case again?”

He shook his head, doing his best to clear it and failing miserably as Marinette’s image flashed once more. Her sparkling blue eyes dancing as she smiled the sweetest smile he’d ever been privileged to see. It outshined all the models he’d worked with in the past.

He groaned.

“Tough, man.” Nino’s hand patted his back in sympathy.

Better to let his friend believe his father was behind his distraction. He couldn’t handle the smirk he knew would be plastered on Nino’s face if he mentioned Marinette being the true reason.

After all, he’d overheard Nino and Alya a couple weeks back, planning some scheme or another to get him to notice Marinette. He had the distinct impression it hadn’t been the first they’d planned, either. Alya’s voice had held a note of exasperation behind her determination to see this plan work. Nino’s hadn’t been much better as he’d comforted his girlfriend, promising they’d figure it out.

Heck, it wasn’t that he hadn’t noticed Marinette.

He doubted any guy in their class hadn’t noticed her at one point or another, but she’d never seemed all that interested in him. He’d thought her stumbling and stuttering had been the cutest quirks she had, making her a bit more accessible, just a little less perfect. Something beyond beautiful in his father’s imposed world of absolute perfection. He liked those moments the most of all, feeling like maybe he could compare to her.

But, he’d been wrong.

She was Ladybug. She was fierce and independent, kind and intelligent, patient and oh, so sweet. In and out of the mask.

She’d never consider going out with him, crush or no crush on his superhero persona.

 “Oh, guys, there you are.” Alya bounced toward them, her smile wide. She pressed a kiss to Nino’s cheek. “I got a message from M. She says we can visit at lunch. Her parents don’t mind as long as we don’t stay too long. So, you’re going with me, right?”

Nino nodded, his smile almost as wide as Alya’s at the prospect of seeing Marinette.

Adrien felt warm. Too warm as he recalled her words to him at the hospital a few nights back. “Um, I can’t. My father has a photo shoot scheduled at lunch. Maybe another time.”

Alya nodded, not fazed by the excuse he’d given. She didn’t even bother questioning him, taking his word as truth. He didn’t know if he should be bothered by that or not, ultimately taking it as a small blessing.

The morning passed relatively quickly, almost too quickly for his taste as the bell rang.

Dismissed, he made his way to the waiting limo at the curb, turning in time to see Alya and Nino heading across the street to the bakery. He watched as they disappeared inside, wishing he had the courage to follow them and see his beautiful partner. He didn’t. Instead, he slid into the back seat and allowed his driver to take him home.

The next hour proved quiet, too quiet for him as he ate lunch. His room an empty shell compared to the cozy warmth of Marinette’s.

He’d played with his phone, debating sending her a text message. He typed up several half messages, hoping to find the right words to say yet nothing felt right. After typing and deleting a few more times, he tossed his phone aside and settled for pacing his room.

“Just go over there and talk to her. You know you want to.” Plagg munched on a large wedge of cheese, his eyes following Adrien’s movements with boredom.

He didn’t reply, his head resting on his window. His heart called out to her, yet he couldn’t get his feet to move. His mouth couldn’t form the words that would send him vaulting over the rooftops of the city.

“Come on. It’ll make you feel better to check on her.” Plagg settled on his shoulder, his cheesy treat devoured. “If we go now, we’ll even have a few extra minutes with her.”

It took him two seconds to decide his next actions, tired of staring at his room and being alone.

Grabbing his bookbag, he hurried downstairs, asking his driver to take him back to school early, citing his need to study for an upcoming exam.

All too soon, the limo pulled up outside his school, where he waved off his driver, ensuring the man had disappeared before dashing across the street.

Opening the door of the bakery, he paused, the warm scents of baking bread filling him with a sense of belonging. He never failed to appreciate that sensation each time he stopped by, wishing he could bottle it and take it home.

“Ah, Adrien, dear, what can we do for you today?” Sabine smiled at him, her question genuine and full of that same warmth he’d come to know from Marinette.

“I, um, I was hoping to check on Mari.” He fiddled with his ring, unsure if she’d let him since he hadn’t come earlier, and Marinette might be tired. “If that’s okay with you, that is. I, um, I can come back later if it’s not.”

“You’re fine, my dear. Go on up. She’d love to see you, I’m sure.” Sabine pointed toward the back door, her smile turning on another customer. As he passed, she put her hand on his arm, stalling him a moment. “You’re a good friend, Adrien.”

“Thank you, ma’am. I promise I won’t stay long.” He hurried up the stairs, missing her knowing smile and pleased expression. He didn’t allow himself the chance to stop and catch his breath until he reached the front door of their apartment. He tapped at the solid wood, pushing it open and catching sight of Nino’s head on the stairs going to Marinette’s room.

“Glad you could make it after all. She’s upstairs. Alya and I are about to head out.” Nino’s hand fixed his bag as he spoke, his other going out to hold Alya’s as she descended the stairs.

“Hey, sunshine. We’ll leave you two alone. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She tossed him a wink, walking out the door and leaving him a blushing mess.

He stumbled up the stairs, slamming his knee into the top step while narrowly missing the trapdoor with his head.

“Are you alright?” Marinette’s voice drifted from her chaise, concern lacing her words.

He spun toward her, his feet slipping under him. He caught himself before he could tumble back down the stairs.

“Adrien!” She hissed as she reached out to him, having stretched her healing incision.

“Ar-are you okay?” He hurried to her side, his mind clearing enough to come to her aid. He knelt beside her, caught by the incredible blueness of her eyes.

She offered him a small smile as she nodded. “It’s still tender, but I’m fine. Are you okay? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you trip like that before. I thought I owned the title for clumsiness.”

He chuckled at that, unsure if he could manage coherent words.

He settled beside her, more than content to sit with her as long as she didn’t mind his company. The quiet of her room never failed to soothe him on the few occasions he’d visited her over the past couple of years. Not that he took advantage of her time or friendship in or out of the mask. He just wanted to ensure she’d been okay after a few akumas had targeted her, worried about her mental state and all that.

At least, that’s what he’d told himself each time he tapped on the glass above her bed.

As he sat there, he looked for any opening he could find to say something, wanting to appear calm and cool after what happened earlier. He wasn’t making the best impression on her if he were honest, stumbling around as he was.

“You’re really tense. What’s going on in there?” Her finger tapped his head before she moved her hand into his hair. He struggled to keep from moaning in pleasure as she found the spot he loved having scratched.

“Uh, um, I, uh, I’m not-it’s no-nothing. Nothing.” He breathed a sigh as her fingers played with his hair, his muscles turning to putty as she continued to play with his hair. It wasn’t fair she had that power over him, especially since he’d inadvertently learned her secret.

She giggled as he followed her hand, not sure how she expected him to resist when she’d become an expert in calming him with her presence. Her smile stayed in place though she sobered enough to say, “I heard you visited me in the hospital. Thank you for that, Adrien. I don’t remember you being there, but it means a lot either way.”

“No-not a problem. I’m glad you’re doing better, Mari. Y-you had me worried when you collapsed.” He couldn’t look at her, not wanting her to see the fears that had caused him. She’d become his world in more ways than he dared to admit even to himself. “I couldn’t leave without knowing you’d be okay.”

“Thank you.” She ran her hand through his hair once more. “You’re so sweet, Adrien, to care so much. I couldn’t ask for a better friend.”

Friend. Friend. Just a friend.

She didn’t know who he was. He knew, but she didn’t. Would she still consider him a friend if he kept that secret?

He didn’t think he had the courage to find out, opening his mouth to correct her, but she beat him to it.

“I didn’t say anything embarrassing, did I?”

“Em-embarrassing? You? What do you mean?” He worked to stem the blush suffusing his cheeks as he tried to keep his knowledge secret a bit longer.

“You know like a silly crush or something of that nature. I didn’t do that, did I?” Her hand stilled on his hair as she glanced down at him, taking care with her side. “That morphine had me a little loopy after all. Who knows what came out of my mouth while you were there?”

He didn’t answer right away, taking his time to gather his nerves to answer.

“Adrien, it’s a simple question. You’ve faced harder ones on our physics exams.” Her teasing helped ease the rebuilt tension a bit, but that didn’t stop the knot twisting his gut as he dared to glance at her open expression. Her blue eyes drawing him in, gazing at him with such affection that he feared he’d never want to leave.

“No, you didn’t say anything you should worry about. Whatever you said will be safe with me.”

His phone chimed, alerting to the need to return to school or risk being late.

He stood, unsure what to do or say to her after such a half-truth as the one he’d given her. Rather than say anything embarrassing, he waved and worked to hurry toward the trapdoor.

He never made it as she called out to him, beckoning him back to her side.

He did as she asked albeit with some reluctance, unsure what she expected from him beyond a further explanation he wasn’t ready to give without dying of embarrassment and some lengthy discussions about his own secrets he hadn’t shared with her.

She crooked her finger, beckoning him closer still.

He leaned over her position on the chaise, his face several centimeters away when she smiled at him, pure radiance pouring out of her.

“Thank you, Kitty. I knew I could count on you.” Her hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him down until she could run her lips over his.

When he left, he doubted his feet touched the ground, unsure if he’d been dreaming the whole time or if he’d gained the best gift of his life. His hand caressed where she’d kissed him and the promise she’d given with that kiss.

Oh, he couldn’t wait until school let out. He’d be damned if he didn’t go back and try to earn another kiss from her. They were downright addicting as his Lady’s kisses should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com).
> 
> So, to help explain Marinette's side a bit in this story, she knows Adrien's Chat Noir and has been wanting to find some way to tell him. Her appendicitis puts a damper on her plans in that regard until she finds Adrien in her room while she's recovering and still under the heavy effects of morphine. She won't recall what she told Adrien upon awakening, believing it all to be a pleasant dream until Tikki sets that thought straight. She's utterly mortified at first since that's not how she wanted to tell him, but then, a new plan forms as she's released from the hospital, eager to see him again.
> 
> She's disappointed when he doesn't show up with Alya and Nino and more than a little concerned about his blundering at first until she recalls all he knows and is trying to keep her from knowing that he knows about her. It's more than a little endearing to her as she teases him gently about that night at the hospital, confident in him as her partner and friend. 
> 
> Her reveal at the end is meant to show she accepts him for who he is and loves him all the more because he's the two most important people wrapped in one. She doesn't have any intention of letting him go now that she knows, intent on sticking beside him as long as he wants her there, which we all know is what he wants more than anything in this world.


End file.
